The objective of this project is to develop routine measurements of health outcomes for older adults living in the community with multiple chronic conditions, through validated patient-reported outcome measures of health, functional status and quality of life and to conduct research suitable for inclusion in materials to be submitted for quality measure endorsement by the NQF. The targeted care settings are ambulatory or delivery system level. PHASE 2 (OPTION) Phase 2 involves the collection and analysis of data using the PROMIS-29 profile and other instruments from a sample of persons age 65 and over with MCCs. Many short forms developed by the PROMIS group for self-administration to patients have been tested for reliability, face validity (through focus groups, expert panels, cognitive interviewing), construct validity (convergent and discriminate validity) and differential item functioning testing. The PROMIS tools, in particular the PROMIS-29 Profile measure, have not been extensively tested in an adult population age 65 and over. Testing of the PROMIS measures was done via the internet with a primarily healthy adult population. The sample size of older adults, particularly the very old (over age 80 years), was limited. Additional research and analysis is necessary to test the validity of the PROMIS tools in an older adult population with multiple chronic conditions and advance toward a potential quality measure for outpatient care or health system.